Jeff The Killer: Untold
by WolfyFreedomUnbound
Summary: Jeff has been on the run for years now. He struggles to keep his mind at a peaceful place. He is what he is, a killer. Somethings never change. Oneshot.


**A/N: Creepypasta time! I'm a fan of creepypastas. I find them very interesting. And on Wattpad people go crazy over them. I made this story a long time ago. It's just wasting space in my notebook so I thought I'd post it. Of course, no one must read it. I just wanted to get it out there in case anyone was interested. I'm sure this isn't going to be continued just a simple horror oneshot. I wrote this a very long time ago, so I can't really remember my motivation besides reading creepypasta fanfics.**

 **WARNING! This is creepypasta so this is going to be brutal. Contains violence, blood, gore, and insanity. Like any good creepypasta.**

 **This fanfic is centered around Jeff The Killer. So, if you're into Jeffy, have fun.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Jeff the Killer: Untold

Police Report/Information

Name: Jeffery Woods

Age of Disappearance: 13

File Report:

Moved into new neighborhood with family, average teenager. Mother, father, and younger brother. Brother and suspect, Jeffery, were bullied. Jeffery took the bullies down with punches and stab wounds. Police lead an investigation after the brothers fled the scene. Tracked Jeffery Woods, but Liu Woods confessed he hurt the other teens. Bullies found Jeffery at a birthday party and seeked revenge. Violence broke out. Jeffery killed two of the teens and injured the third. The third teen recuperated and attacked Jeffery; spilling alcohol and bleach onto him. The teen then lit Jeffery on fire. Jeffery was severely injured and was emitted to a hospital. Permanently disfigured, Jeffery was surprising very happy about his new appearance. Jeffery Woods had changed. Soon after Liu Woods was released from juvenile custody hall and was sent home. Once Jeffery was allowed home a massacre took place. The entire Woods family was found murdered by stab wounds, the only survivor was Jeffery Woods; who disappeared the same night. Jeffery Woods was never found, but a spring of murders occurred soon after his disappearances. He is the primary suspect for these homicides as well has his family's murder.

* * *

Normal POV

They never caught him. They never found him after his disappearance. All they had was a string of similar murders from Wisconsin to many other states. There seemed to be no preparation, only the killings. No motive, only death. The police were certain the same person had committed these crimes. But there was never any evidence. Only the murders which were bloody, morbid, and horrid.

* * *

Jeff's POV

They'll never catch me. They've never even came close. But I don't mind their chasing, it amuses me. I enjoy seeing the authority struggle, their confusion; it's all just so amazing. After my kills tonight, I will move on. I can't stay in the same place for so long, if I did I'd eventually be captured. No. I'll take care of my urges tonight then bail. Man, it sure is fun to be the one in control; the one that holds the knife. To be the killer.

I am Jeff the Killer. Yes, a killer. It shouldn't be that much of a shock considering my story is widely known. If anyone were to internet search me they'd be in for a real treat. Their faces would be priceless. As the story goes my brother and I were bullied at our new home in Wisconsin. I hurt them yadda yadda yadda, which leads me to the part where I lost my sanity. Those boys were like a trigger I suppose. I injured them and I realized I liked inflicting pain on others.

A lot.

Call me a psychopath if you want, but we all have our own interest. And yes, shortly after my sanity was lost I…killed my family. Well believe it or not I didn't want that to happen. Apart from popular belief, I am human, I cared for my family, and I never wanted to hurt kill them. I just lost myself. At first, I couldn't distinguish who or what I hurt. I was a rabid dog off its chain, and I attacked. My parents…despite their nagging and annoyance were still parents.

And Liu…There isn't a day I don't think of my little brother and not regret my actions. Oh Liu, I'm so sorry.

Anyway, as I was saying. There's a lot of people that don't known about me. Yeah, yeah, they think they know my personality and looks by what my story says, but it's inaccurate. I was burned by those kids and I did lose my sanity, but it's not that black and white any longer. Now I do go and kill as speculated, but my appearance is different then described by my story. My hair is charred black from being burned and I also cut a permanent smile into my face along with burning my eyelids off. But you see my eyelids grew back progressively slow, but eventually they did. And my face holds long scars from my carving my beautiful smile. That took ample time to heal as well. I'm also still very pale from the accident. But one thing that I can say I reclaimed, to an extent, was my sanity.

I'm 100% capable of surviving and functioning on my own.

I must admit though I do have episodes when I lose it a little and revert to the state I was when I first went crazy. At least I keep myself locked up well though, no telling what I'd do if I were on the loose. When I do lose control, I retreat to a dark corner of my mind and wait for it to end.

An episode can last anywhere from an hour to eight hours. I always come back to my sense though. Usually during these periods, I pace and mutter to myself thinking about killing. Once again, it's a good thing I keep myself secure during these times. If I were to get out just imagine the massacre I would ensure. Plus, I could slip up and get sloppy in this state and finally become captured. No thank you.

So, this all brings me to where I am now. I'm staying in a motel currently watching some TV. It's been four years since I've been on the road, now I'm seventeen and very independent. Been that way since I killed my family…what a way to learn independence huh? It's dark outside now. It's time I leave out and find my next victims. Now, let's put them to sleep, shall we?

* * *

Normal POV

A weekend night. Darkness roams the streets and crisp air follows suit. People are in their homes enjoying dinner, watching TV, and sending their teens off into their own fun night. Teenagers wander the streets solely to loiter or hang out with their friends. So naïve, so innocent, and so…ignorant. Everyone must learn eventually though. Tonight, will be their lesson learned.

* * *

Jeff's POV

I get ready to head out. For this to work I must look the part. I use makeup to look like the image of Jeff the Killer everyone knows. I use eyeliner to draw dark circles around my eyes to give the impression that I have no eyelids. Then I take face paint and carefully draw a bloody smile into my cheeks. I must commend myself though, it looks pretty good. I put the final touches on by wearing my trademark white hoodie and hiding my trusty knife in the hoddie's pocket. I check myself in the bathroom mirror and give myself a smile. Ah, I'm so beautiful. Alright, time to head out.

I get such a thrill from hiding in the shadows. It's so exhilarating to be hidden in darkness, in control of everything that takes place. I must say though; these kids are so ridiculously stupid! Seriously, do they really think that nothing will happen to them wandering around…at night?!

Hell, this might as well be a crappy horror movie. Ugh, this convenience is killing my bloodlust. I need to shed someone's blood quick before I get out of the mood.

I decide to leave the careless teens alone, they'd be too easy to kill. I stalk around a few houses and debate whether their worth my time and energy. After a while I finally find a challenge that will satisfy my urges. I walk around the average sized house and asset the people inside. No mother or father, there's a little baby though. A teenage girl and her boyfriend hold hands on the living room couch. Ugh, romance, makes me sick. They're not even paying attention to the baby in the next room.

I find an unlocked window and open it very quietly. I then leap through the window and land on the floor without making a sound. I've got mad ninja skills. But before I kill those kids I have to do something first.

I silently crept around the house until I came to my destination. The baby's room. The room was dark and the sound of nursery rhymes echoed softly in the room. I peek over the edge of the crib and find a small child that doesn't even seem to be a year old. The baby is laid out on a soft blanket with a light blue onesie on. Sleeping soundly and steady, even breaths, the baby sleeps on. I sighed sadly at the sight. Such innocence in a small package. Turning away from the sight I pull my knife out. "…Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Normal POV

The young man slithered through the house toward the living room. With his trusty weapon in hand. The young couple sitting on the living room couch didn't notice the slow approaching murder. The shadow slid behind the love seat that held the teens and he smiled widely. Silently he stood up and raised his knife.

"Go. To. SLEEP!"

He then plunged his weapon into the other young man's heart. A shocked expression took over the stabbed teen's face and he attempted to form words, but instead a cough shook his entire body. Red liquid poured from his mouth and splattered the front of his shirt before his body toppled over the love seat onto the hardwood floor. The boy's girlfriend couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene. Her jaw dropped comically and made incoherent sounds at the back of her throat.

Jeff too this opportunity to jump back from behind the couch and stand in front of the girl. Blocking any escape, she could make. With wide eyes she finally looked up at her captor. She was terrified. Good, that's exactly how Jeff liked it. Calmly, Jeff came to eye level with the girl and widened his "permanent" smile. "Boo." Jeff said this in a normal tone, but with his appearance he terrified the girl with that single word. The girl pressed herself against the couch trying to escape Jeff. How pitiful. Her worthless attempt made Jeff laugh a dry laugh.

"Aw, that's cute. You think you can get away from me. Foolish girl…"

He then stabbed the area of the couch right next to her head. Her head snapped to the side to stare at the knife, but then she felt warm breath touch her ear. She froze. She could imagine the smile on Jeff's face as he whispered his mantra. "Go. To. Sleep."

After all is done, a call is made to the police. "911, what is your emergency?" A female responder answered the call. "132 Walker St., Louis Town. Two dead teens, no adults, an infant is alone," a dark voice spoke from the other end. Then the line disconnected. "…Sir? Sir? Are you there?" When the receptionist received no response, she ended the call. She then passed the information to the police and an ambulance to check out the location given to her.

Police surrounded the blue house and forced their way through the bolted door. Upon entering they found two dead bodies of a teenage couple. Then they discovered the unharmed infant crying in its crib. The police contacted the parents of the child and informed them of the drastic situation. Tears were shed by the family members as they realized that their niece that had been babysitting that night, along with her boyfriend had been brutally murdered.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there it is. Really messed up I know, but that's creepypasta for you. I really hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **If you'd like please share your opinions. I know there's several mistakes within the story, but it's just a fanfic.**

 **Anyways, that you all for readying. Until next time.**

 **~Wolfy Out~**


End file.
